futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States of the American Empire
The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S. or US), the States or simply America, is a country comprising 114 states, One Provence, a federal district, Twenty Three major self-governing territories, and various possessions with land on every continent on Earth. It is the world's largest country by total area. With an estimated population of over 755,000,000 million people. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the most populous city is New York City. Paleo-Indians migrated from Siberia to the North American mainland at least 12,000 years ago. European colonization began in the 16th century. The United States emerged from the thirteen British colonies established along the East Coast. Numerous disputes between Great Britain and the colonies led to the American Revolutionary War lasting between 1775 and 1783, leading to independence.The United States embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the 19th century—gradually acquiring new territories, displacing Native Americans, and admitting new states—until by 1848 it spanned the continent. During the second half of the 19th century, the American Civil War led to the abolition of slavery in the United States.The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military power. The United States emerged from World War II as a global superpower. It was the first country to develop nuclear weapons, and one of few to use them in warfare. During the Cold War, the United States and the Soviet Union competed in the Space Race, culminating with the 1969 Apollo 11 mission, the spaceflight that first landed humans on the Moon. The end of the Cold War and collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991 left the United States as the world's sole superpower. After World War III and the collapse of China and fall of Russia the United States was the sole power on Earth. The United States is a federal republic and a representative democracy. It is a founding member of the United Nations, World Bank, International Monetary Fund, Organization of American States (OAS), NATO, and other international organizations. It is a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. The United States emerged from World War 3 as the world only power left on Earth. The U.S. Made Massive territorial Annexations against Russia And North Korea. The U.S. also Annexed Taiwan And Cuba During The War. States in the Union include: * Abkhazia * Albania * Afghanistan * American Samoa * Alabama * Alaska * Alberta * Arizona * Arkansas * Australia * Bahamas * Bahrain * Baja California * Belize * British Columbia * Brittany * California * Cape Verde * Chihuahua * Colorado * Connecticut * Cuba * Crimea * Delaware * Florida * Fiji * Georgia * Greece * Greenland * Guam * Hawaii * Iceland * Idaho * Illinois * Indian Stream * Indiana * Iowa * Iraq * Jamaica * Kansas * Kantoka * Kentucky * Labrador * Liberia * Louisiana * Manitoba * Maldives * Malta * Maine * Maryland * Massachusetts * Michigan * Minnesota * Mississippi * Missouri * Montana * Nebraska * Nevada * Nova Scotia * Newfoundland * New Hampshire * New Brunswick * New Jersey * New Mexico * New York * New Zealand * Nicaragua * Northern Mariana Islands * North California * North Carolina * North Dakota * North Korea * Ontario * Ohio * Oklahoma * Oregon * Panama * Palau * Pennsylvania * Philippines * Puerto Rico * Portugal * Prince Edward Island * Providence Plantations * Quebec * Rhode Island * Roanoke * Rwanda * San Diego * Santa Domingo * Saskatchewan * Sequoyah * Solomon Islands * Sonora * South Carolina * South Dakota * South Korea * South Vietnam * Siberia * Svalbard * Taiwan * Tennessee * Texas * Utah * Vanuatu * Venezuela * Vermont * Virginia * Virgin Islands * Washington * West Virginia * Wisconsin * Wyoming * Yucatan Territories in the Union Include: * American Indian Ocean Territory * Antartica * Bermuda * Tuvalu * Niue * Wake Island * Kirabati * Marshal Islands * Federated States of Micronesia * Cook Islands * Samoa * Tokelau * Nauru * Tonga * Falkland Islands * South Georgia/South Sandwich Islands * Bovet Island * Tristan Da Cunha * Ascension Island * Saint Helena * North Sentinel Island * Yukon * Nunavut * Northwest Territories * Sao Tome And Principe Category:Alternate Future Category:Potatoman5849 Category:ASB Category:ASB - Biased Category:United States